The present invention relates to an anticrime system, and in particular to an anticrime system using a panic function of a vehicle wherein a panic can be delivered to a criminal if a crime occurs in an area, for example, an alley, a residential area, and a roadside, where vehicles frequently park, so a victim can quickly escape from a crime spot, and the area where the crime has occurred and its surrounding situations can be quickly spread to others, thus asking any help, while preventing further crimes in a corresponding area. The anticrime system of the present invention can be previously installed during the manufacturing of a vehicle, so the panic function of the vehicle, which is naturally designed to operate by only a vehicle owner, can be used by anonymous people. A number of vehicles which may park anywhere in the city can be used as part of an anticrime system which a number of people can use since the anticrime system of the present invention can be easily installed at low cost.
In recent years, the crime occurrence ratio is sharply increasing in Korea. According to the statistics opened recently, among 22,034 sex crime cases which occurred in 2011, sex crime cases which occurred on streets amount to 2,765, which is highest, and sex crime cases which occurred in a residential area amount to 2,493 in a single housing and 2,082 in an apartment, a row house, and a multiplexing housing.
As seen in the above statistics, the crime case ratio on the street and in the residential area among the total sec crimes accounts for over ⅓, which means that the roadsides and the residential areas are a dead zone to the crimes. This can be confirmed from the statistics from Ministry of Justice of Korea.
In addition, according to the reports from media, a remote alley, a housing dense area, a street to school, etc. seem to be areas vulnerable to crimes. A number of places around us are exposed to various crimes.
A danger where ordinary persons may be exposed to violent crimes is increasing, but due to a random development of a city and a dense population, it is hard to construct a safe life environment which allows to build a city anticrime system. Even though such a city anticrime system is urgent, it is hard to withdraw an agreement on costs and optimum place selection. For this reason, the installation of the city anticrime system is making slow progress.
In recent years, an anticrime CCTV, etc. is being installed in each alley or roadside so as to prevent the occurrence of any crime, which could provide a measure with respect to crimes, however there are countless roadsides and residential areas which may be exposed to crimes. For this reason, it is not easy to select where such a system could be first installed in a corresponding area or where the system could be installed in the area. Only discussion is going on.
So, it urgently needs to develop a new anticrime system which is able to inhibit the occurrence of any crime and prevent any attempt of crime because the conventional art has a limit when a CCTV takes pictures and a problem where the photographed image quality is low, and it is impossible to provide any help at the time crime actually occurs.
In addition, most of vehicles are equipped with vehicle black boxes which take pictures the surroundings of the parked vehicle. The criminals may be arrested using such black boxes. The Korean Patent Registration number 10-1005568 discloses a smart type anticrime system using a vehicle.
The above smart type anticrime system is directed to using a vehicle which has a camera, so it can move anywhere, and the place where the vehicle parks can be a place where the anticrime system is installed. However, after the occurrence of a crime is recognized, the recognized crime is simply transferred to a police station or a hospital so as to cope with an emergency situation. More specifically, the above system lacks a direct prevention means with respect to crimes or any means for preventing any attempt of crimes.
Therefore, it still needs to develop a new type of an anticrime system which allows to provide a direct stimulation and impact to a criminal to the extent that the criminal can give up crime intention, which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional system wherein the crime scene is simply photographed and the following measure is taken.